Bella & Luke's Love Story
by hidingthetruthbehindamask
Summary: Bella & Luke's Love Story is on hiatus from now on due to the fact I am snowed under with coursework. I am not finished with this story and I promise I will finish this story whenever I get chance- Hanabella Louise  25/2/12
1. Preface

_**Twilight/Demons**_

_**Bella and Luke's Love Story**_

_**By The One and Only Hanabella**_

_**Preface- A Smashed China Doll**_

**_Bella's Point of View_**

I never thought it would end like this. I never thought I'd die this way.

I was bleeding; I could feel it, I could feel my blood slowly draining from my body and I knew that she would love to drink it but Victoria didn't want me to have an easy death she wanted _Edward _to suffer. But I wasn't even with Edward anymore, I wasn't his mate any longer, I was with Luke, my Luke.

"V-Victoria p-please h-help m-me." I begged through my painful gasps. Victoria laughed.

"Why should I? A mate for a mate, that sounds good to me." Victoria said with a smile.

"I-I'm n-not E-Edward's m-mate a-anymore I-I l-love s-someone e-else." I said, gasping through the pain for air and the smile of Victoria face faded away.

"I'm sorry Bella but this happened. A China Doll has to smash." Victoria said and I noticed she cradled the China Doll that I had kept as a child. She threw in on the meadow floor and it smashed into a million piece. Just like me. Victoria had broken me into a million pieces, she walked away leaving me to die alone in mine and Edward's meadow.

"P-please s-someone h-help m-me." I said trying to cry out but I couldn't, I was slow losing air, losing my life.

"BELLA." I heard my name being shouted, I wanted to answer who ever was shouting but I couldn't. My vision was starting to blur.

"Oh my god Bella. CARLISLE." I heard someone shouting, I couldn't see them clearly.

"Bella, it's Alice. I'm so sorry I should have seen this coming. It's ok, your gonna be ok." Alice said, if she could cried I knew she would have.

"A-Alice I-It's n-not y-your f-fault I-I l-love y-you." I said with a small smile, I wanted to close my eyes they felt so heavy. Maybe I should let them, just for a bit.

"Don't close your eyes, Bella, please stay with us." Alice said, I was confused by the word 'us.' I felt someone treating my wounds, Carlisle, I presumed.

"W-Who's U-Us?" I asked.

"Me, Edward, Luke and Carlisle." Alice said, I wanted to stay awake, really I did but I couldn't. I closed my eyes and as death took me away the last year of my life flashed before my eyes.

_**Author Comment**_

_A Preface! Because the original didn't have one I know it's short but the first chapter will be better and longer._

_Please Review chocolate chip cookies for all the review and if you can't review message me a review hehe_

_Thanks_

_Hana_


	2. Chapter 1

**_Twilight/Demons_**

**_Bella and Luke's Love Story_**

**_By The One and Only Hanabella_**

**_Chapter 1- Do you believe in love at first sight?_**

**_Bella's Point of View_**

Breathe Bella. Just breathe. I kept saying that to myself as I closed the door to my flat and walked towards St Martin's College. I'd only been in London a few days. I didn't know anybody. Today remained me of my first day at Forks High School. And I wanted to forget about my time in Forks. I want to forget about _him._

I stood outside the wooden double doors to the college for a moment. I took a deep breath. The minute I opened those doors I was a new person. A new Bella starting a new life. A girl trying to escape the pain of her first love. I sighed and opened the wooden doors and walked inside. The college was huge. Bigger than I'd first expected. I walked towards the front desk. The receptionist was a woman in her fifties, dark red hair. She was on the phone I waited for her to finish. I glanced around taking in my new surroundings and then my eyes locked onto him. He had chocolate brown hair, baby blue eyes a perfect smile and body. I couldn't take my eyes off him. But he wasn't alone. He was with a girl short brown hair and deep green eyes. He was in deep conversation with her when he looked up and meet my gaze. I turned away fast letting my midnight black hair fall to hide my face, my shyness and my embarrassment.

"Can I help you?" The Woman in the office asked.

"Yes I'm Isabella, Bella Swan. It's my first day here." I said with a small smile. I gave her my paperwork. She smiled.

"Oh yes Bella Swan. Welcome to St Martin's College Miss Swan. I'm Mrs Harmon. I'll just get your timetable, books and a map of the college." Mrs Harmon said with a smile. She got up from her desk and walked towards the back of the large office. I stood their waiting for her.

"Hi." A sweet voice said. I turned to see the girl who had been talking to the boy I couldn't take my eyes off standing in front of me. With him by her side.

"I'm Ruby James and this is my best friend Luke Rutherford. And you are?" Ruby asked with a small smile.

"Bella. Bella Swan. I've just moved to London. Today's my first day." I said with a shy smile.

"Well Ruby and I would love to show you around the school. We know the school and London like the back of our hands. We could be your tour guides if you like." Luke spoke and my heart melted. Such a sweet, pure voice.

"I'd like that. Thanks." I said with an smile. Mrs Harmon came back with my things.

"I see you've met Luke and Ruby. Will you two look after Bella for me please. She's in all of your classes Luke." Mrs Harmon said I smiled in my head at the thought of being with Luke in every lesson.

"Of course we will Miss. Won't we Ruby?" Luke said with a smile.

"Of course." Ruby said taking my arm.

"Let's go." Ruby said I went to take my books.

"I'll carry them for you." Luke said our hands touched, our eyes met. It was like a scene from a movie where the two main characters fall in love for the first time.

"Come on you two we'll be late for class." Ruby said breaking the moment. Luke carried my books and we walked down one of the long corridors.

"So Bella where have you moved from?" Ruby asked. I sighed. Luke laughed.

"Ruby leave her alone." Luke said with a smile. I smiled.

"It's fine Luke. Let her ask her questions. I'm more than happy to answer. I moved from Forks where I was living with my dad Charlie Swan. My parents divorced when I was just a few months old. My mom Renee got re-married, her new husband Phil is a minor league baseball player. So they travel a lot." I said with a small smile.

"So you're an only child?" Ruby asked.

"Yep." I replied.

"So damn lucky. I've got a little brother Jamie. Pain in the arse." Ruby said with a sigh. Luke laughed. Oh my god that's the sweetest sound I have ever heard.

"Kids little monsters." Luke said with a smile. Luke's mobile rang he answered it.

"Well Ladies. I'm gonna have to go. I'll see you at Lunch." Luke said giving me my books back before he took off back in the direction towards the main doors.

"Where is he going?" I asked Ruby as we walked into my first lesson of the day _English _

"He's got a medical condition. He gets called out at odd times." Ruby said with a small smile.

"Oh right." I said sitting at my desk. Ruby sat next to me.

"You like him don't you?" Ruby asked.

"No. I've just meet him. And I'm not looking for a boyfriend at the moment," I said honestly. Well half honest.

"Why? I mean you're a good looking girl." Ruby said I laughed.

"Thanks for that Ruby. I like you too. But my last boyfriend really hurt me. I'm not looking for anyone at the moment. And Luke's a sweet guy." I said turning to face the white board as the teacher walked in.

"Yeah he is. I think he likes you too." Ruby said opening her book. I looked at her. She just smiled. She's wrong. Luke doesn't like me like that. I mean why would he I'm nothing special.

I tried to focus on my lessons to take my mind of Luke's return at lunch. Do you believe in love at first sight? Cause I do now. Damn it Bella what are you doing? You moved here to start afresh. No more love. Not after _him. _And the pain he caused.

English, Biology, Maths dragged on. I sighed. I never wanted to go to college it was Dad and Mom that made me go. But if I have to go to college I'm glad it's this one. And not just because the teachers are good and the foods decent. It's him, It's Luke. I can't get him of my mind.

"Hey Girls." I smiled as Luke met me and Ruby after Maths and we walked to Lunch together.

"Hey. Where did you disappear to? It's been ages." Ruby said with a smile.

"It's not my fault." Luke said laughing. I smiled.

"How's your first day been so far Bella?" Luke asked I smiled softly.

"It's been good thanks." I said smiling at him as he held open the door to the cafeteria. We walked into the cafeteria together. We all sat the a table together. Me and Luke talked like we'd know each other for years. It felt weird being with him. A good weird. It was like I was another planet. Do you believe in love at first sight? Cause I certainly do.


	3. Chapter 2

_**Bella and Luke's Love Story**_

_**By Hanabella Louise**_

_**Chapter 2- Angels and Demons**_

_**Luke**_

"Luke!" Ruby called my name. I turned to see her running towards me as I walked through the reception area at college. I sighed. She was late again! She was useless, well and truly useless. She'd be late for her own funeral.

"Can I borrow your notes for English? I've lost mine!" Ruby asked, after giving me a quick hug. I sighed, and went to answer her, when someone caught my eye, a new girl at the reception desk waiting to be seen. I assume she was new, because I'd never seen her before. She looked at me as I looked at her, and our eyes met before she turned away, letting her hair fall in front of her face.

"Earth, calling Luke. Are you even listening to me?" Ruby said, snapping my attention away from the girl at the desk back to Ruby, who I'm guessing had been talking while I was staring at the new girl.

"Sorry, Ruby, you said something about my English notes. Have you lost yours already? We've only been back a week! Ruby, do you know who she is?" I asked, reaching into my bag to find my notes. Ruby turned to look at the girl, who was now talking to the receptionist of the main office.

"No, but I can fix that," Ruby said, as I passed her my notes, and she headed towards the girl, with me hot on her heels, before I had a chance to say anything.

"Hi," Ruby said to the girl, who turned to face us both, and it felt like she was looking past Ruby, and just seeing me.

"I'm Ruby James, and this is my best friend, Luke Rutherford. And you are?" Ruby asked, and I was thanking her in my head for telling the new girl that she and I were just friends. You have no idea how many people assume she's my girlfriend. I mean, the first time I met Mina, she thought Ruby and I were a couple! But, I could never be Ruby's boyfriend; we've been friends since Nursery. She's like my sister.

"Bella, Bella Swan. I've just moved to London. Today's my first day," Bella said with a shy smile.

"Well, Ruby and I would love to show you around the school. We know the school and London like the back of our hands; we could be your tour guides, if you like," I offered, giving her a sweet smile.

"I'd like that. Thanks," Bella said, with a smile, as Mrs. Harmon returned with her bits and pieces.

"I see you've met Luke and Ruby. Will you two look after Bella for me? She's in all of your classes, Luke," Mrs. Harmon said, and I tried not to smile at the thought of being in every single class with Bella.

"Of course we will, Miss. Won't we, Ruby?" I said with a smile.

"Of course," Ruby said, taking Bella's arm. I gave Ruby a small smile.

"Let's go," Ruby said, as Bella went to grab her books, and of course, I offered to help.

"I'll carry them for you," I offered, grabbing her books as she did, so our hands touched and our eyes met, and I saw the darkest shade of green in her eyes.

"Come on, you two. We'll be late for class!" Ruby said, snapping my attention away from Bella, I grabbed Bella's books, and the three of us walked down the English corridor together.

"So, Bella, where have you moved from?" Ruby asked. Bella sighed, and I just laughed. Typical Ruby.

"Ruby, leave her alone," I said with a smile. Bella smiled too. Her smile was so beautiful.

"It's fine, Luke. Let her ask questions. I'm more than happy to answer. I moved from Forks, where I lived with my dad, Charlie Swan. My parents divorced when I was a few months old. My mom, Renee, got re-married. Her new husband, Phil, is a minor league baseball player. So, they travel a lot," Bella said with a small smile.

"So, you're an only child then?" Ruby asked. I smiled at her. Ruby loved her little brother, Jamie, but sometimes, he got on her nerves.

"Yep," Bella replied.

"So damn lucky. I've got a little brother, Jamie. Pain in the arse," Ruby said with a sigh. I laughed, because I'd heard Ruby say that so many times to me over the course of our friendship.

"Kids. Little monsters," I said, as my mobile phone rang to announce that I had a text. I pulled it out to take a look at the new message.

_**To Luke**_

_**From Galvin**_

"_**Mina and I will meet you outside in five minutes. Don't be late."**_

"Well, ladies, I'm gonna have to go. I'll see you at lunch," I said, handing Bella her books back, before I took off in the direction of the main entrance. I let out a tiny sigh as I waited outside for Galvin and Mina to arrive; this was just a typical day in my life, to be honest. Getting called out of my life to fulfill my destiny, as Galvin says. Being the last Van Helsing really does suck. Yeah, that's right, I'm the great grandson of Abraham Van Helsing, the famous monster hunter. Now, I spent most of my time grading and smiting half-lives with my godfather, Rupert Galvin, and vampire Mina Harker.

"Get in," Galvin said, after Mina's car arrived and he'd rolled down the window. He didn't bother opening the door for me. I wasn't surprised at that. He never does anyway. I let out a small sigh, as I opened the door and slid inside the car, closing the door behind me.

"What's up? I can't keep doing this. I'm kind of missing out on my education here!" I said, as Mina's driver started driving. Mina couldn't drive, because she was blind, you see.

"What's her name?" Galvin asked, and I sighed. I knew he'd figure it out. I couldn't give a monkey's arse about schoolwork, but when there's a girl involved, I'm all for studying and college.

"Not that it's any of your business, but her name is Bella Swan, and it's nothing. We met this morning. She's a new girl, and Ruby and I are looking after her," I explained, not meeting Galvin and Mina's gazes. There was nothing between Bella and I. We'd only just met, although if I'm honest, I'm hoping that something will come of it.

"We've got a little research to do on a Type 12 Half-life; I'll let you head back to school at lunch, if you're so worried about your education," Galvin said, as we pulled up outside the entrance to The Stacks. I let out a sigh as Galvin climbed out of the car, and I followed him, stopping to help Mina out of the car, as Galvin unlocked the gate to The Stacks.

"So, are your feelings for Bella serious?" Mina asked, as we followed Galvin inside the gate. I locked the gate behind us down into the sewers. Yeah, The Stacks was built underground to keep it protected. Nobody in the outside world has any idea about what we do. Well, everyone apart from Ruby. Ruby knew all about this, and I didn't really want her to know. She found out by accident, when we were attacked after Amber's birthday party six months ago. I sighed as we entered The Stacks, and I sat there, not really listening to Galvin waffling on about this new half-life. All I could think about was Bella, and I knew for a fact that it would never work out between us, not with my lifestyle. I'd be lying to her all the time, just like my dad did with my mum. Mina was right; I was destined to nights alone down at the gym.

"Right, you can go, Luke; Mina will give you a lift," Galvin said, and I realized that I'd zoned out and hadn't heard a word he'd said. Mina was already standing up and waiting for me. I didn't say anything to Galvin, just stood up and followed Mina out of The Stacks, back out to where her car was waiting for us.

"Thanks for the lift, Mina," I said, as her driver stopped outside of the college. Mina and I hadn't said a word to each other the entire journey back, mainly because my mind was on someone else.

"Luke, I hope it works out between you and Bella. Just be careful. With this job, the people you care about always get hurt," Mina said, before driving off. I sighed as I walked back into college, looking for Ruby and Bella. I knew Mina was right, this job was dangerous, and I'd already put Ruby's life in danger so many times over the last six months. I couldn't bear the thought of doing that to Bella.

"Hey girls," I said, after I met Bella and Ruby leaving maths together, and the three of us walked towards the canteen for lunch.

"Hey. Where did you disappear to? It's been ages," Ruby said with a smile.

"It's not my fault," I said, laughing. Bella smiled at me.

"How's your first day been so far, Bella?" I asked. She gave me a soft smile.

"It's been good, thanks," Bella said, smiling at me as I held open the door to the canteen; we walked in, and sat at a table together, Bella and I chatting away like we'd been friends since we were little. It was weird, but not my normal, horrible weird. It was a good weird. I don't know, but maybe I'm falling in love with her...

_**Am I?**_


End file.
